


Secret Spot

by Rycalla



Series: Legacy of Oerba [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to a series I'm working on. Vanille takes Hope to a special secret place...and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Spot

Secret Spot

Final Fantasy 13 is owned by Square Enix  
I like Hope/Vanille, and this is a prequel to a series I’m gonna be writing soon.

“Just a little further now! Keep up!” Vanille kept saying, racing across the grass. Hope followed her, not sure at all why the two of them had left the group; what the girl was so excited to show him.  
“C’mon Vanille, we should’ve stayed with the group! This isn’t safe,” Hope complained. He knew it was no use. Once Vanille got an idea, there was no stopping her.  
The pair came to a rock outcropping. Vanille kept feeling around the wall. “I know it’s here somewhere…” She said.  
“What exactly are we looking for?” Hope asked.  
“Oh, you’ll love it! It’s a special secret place Fang and I and Fang’s boyfriend used to play hooky in all the time. Fang is the one who found it in the first place…I don’t know how she did. It’s kind of hard to find, and you have to kind of know it’s there,” Vanille said excitedly. She put her hand right through the rock wall on a spot covered in plants. “Found it!”  
Vanille pulled back the plants, revealing a small opening in the wall, which she crawled into and motioned for Hope to follow her. He wasn’t sure why she was showing him this place; that she chose to share this place with him of all people. Hope thought she should’ve brought Fang, since it was a place she had found.  
The cave was lit only by the small amount of sunlight at the opening, so Hope could see a little bit. There was a pool of water, which looked incredibly cold, but otherwise there was nothing else really notable.  
“Hey, Hope! Get undressed, okay?” Vanille said. She was stripping down.  
Hope averted his eyes, and part of him wanted to run and get Lightning. What the hell was Vanille trying to do? Of course, dragging him off alone, finding a secret spot, now this…  
“I’d rather not! I’m not naïve, and Lightning told me to watch what…” Hope began yelling.  
“Hope, would you rather get your clothes all wet and ruined?” Vanille asked. Then she started laughing. “Wait, you thought I was trying to seduce you? Listen. Under the water there is an opening to the real secret spot, and I don’t want our clothes getting messed up. It is dark, it’s not like you can see anythin’. Of course, if you would like to mess around, I’m not ruling anythin’ out, y’know.”  
Hope backed off, trying for an escape. “Vanille…”  
“I’m kidding Hope! You’re so cute!” Vanille exclaimed. She got in the water. “It’s really not so bad. Pretty cold, but not as if you’d go into shock or anythin’. I like it. C’mon in!”  
Hope stepped into the water, even though he still hadn’t undressed. He wasn’t sure what the Pulsian wanted. Vanille and Fang were insane, that was all there was to it. Even though Hope did find Vanille incredibly attractive despite the fact that she was older than him and was incredibly weird. After all, she had dragged him off for no reason other than to show him a cave.  
“I can show you the entrance to the real secret spot. The way in is underwater. Are you sure you don’t want to take your clothes off?” Vanille asked. Hope was glad it was dark. He didn’t know what he’d do if he could see her.  
Of course, Vanille knew exactly where Hope was, and she decided to pull him under and pull him through the underwater entrance.  
The real secret spot was more interesting. When Hope and Vanille emerged from the water, Hope found he could see. The source of the light was some kind of gems on the ceiling. It was a pretty glow. On the walls were all sorts of carvings and drawings.  
“I can’t believe I’ve finally come back here. It’s been so long, and it’s still exactly as I remember it,” Vanille said as she got out of the water. Hope couldn’t help but stare at her nude body, but if she noticed she didn’t seem to mind.  
“Who wrote all that stuff all over the walls?” Hope asked, even though he probably knew the answer.  
“We did, silly! Me, and Fang, and Fang’s boyfriend Polla—very sad story there,” Vanille said. She helped Hope get out of the water and showed him all the drawings and what they meant.  
“See, this one says ‘Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Yun Polla forever.’ And this one? I drew it…it’s supposed to be a chocobo, but I was just a kid after all. And Fang drew this one…her puppy…she had one once. Fang had everythin’ at one point…she could actually remember more of her parents than the rest of us. Kinda ironic, seeing as she can’t remember anythin’ now. There were a lot of kids we dealt with, but only the three of us knew of this spot. It might as well have been Fang’s love nest…did I ever tell you she was mere weeks away from gettin’ married when we ended up becoming l’cie? It’s true!” Vanille exclaimed. Hope had trouble paying attention to all that, but that last remark really bothered him.  
“Becoming l’cie screwed all of us over. Man, and I thought Fang was immune to that kind of thing,” Hope said.  
“Fang just acts tough, but deep down she’s a marshmallow. I’m kind of glad she doesn’t remember. She was so happy too. She wanted to marry that Polla boy. He was from her clan and everythin’. She wanted nothin’ more than to get married and have a family and hunt. Part of her died with him…she killed him to protect me. Put her lance right through his chest. It just about destroyed her. She told me the damned have to stick together…we were all we had since the two of us were l’cie. Only the two of us were taken, at least at that point. I’m not sure, but she may even love me,” Vanille said. She laid down in a corner.  
Hope sat down, cursing himself of not listening to the girl. His clothes were completely drenched…and not likely to dry fast in the cave, and even then he’d have to swim back to leave. “What about you? Did you have dreams?”  
“Everyone has dreams. I wanted a family too, but there was one thing I wanted more than anythin’, and that was to be a hunter like Fang. She has always been my role model, because she was one of the best hunters in any clan, especially for her age. She tried to teach me…I never was very good at it. I tried so hard to impress her,” Vanille said, throwing a stone into the water.  
“I suppose everyone wants a family. I know I do. I always wanted to meet a cute girl, get married, maybe have a few kids,” Hope said.  
“I think four kids sounds about perfect, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, but that’s never gonna happen now. I mean, we’re l’cie,” Hope said.  
“Damned if we do, damned if we don’t…” Vanille added.  
“Yeah. How do you deal with it?” Hope asked.  
“Well, I have my friends. I have you and Fang, and Sazh. Lightning and Snow. We need each other, you see? That’s why I brought you here. I wanted to talk to someone in private, but Lightning would just yell at me, and Fang wouldn’t remember and if she did it would just make her relive what she did; there’s more she’s done than just killing her fiancé. I can’t do that to the closest thing I have to family, I just can’t. The others wouldn’t understand the way you seem to. Well, maybe Sazh would, but I’ve put him through enough. I don’t like hurting people, but I can’t do nothin’…failure is not an option!” Vanille cried.  
“Yeah I know. Life gave us two options: Crystal stasis or Cie’th.”  
“There is a third option, too: death. Hope, I don’t want to die! I’m only nineteen! There is so much I’ve never done! I’ve never even had a boyfriend!”  
“Vanille, stop that. You’re getting upset. I don’t like it when you’re upset,” Hope said, “Just smile…” He had to do something. He felt bad for the girl. She was weird, she was immature, she was completely hyper…but those things made her special. They made her Vanille. And even though she was all those things plus the fact she was older, Hope had really started to like her. He was glad she had chosen to share with him this one small part of her world—maybe one of the last untouched parts of her world. He trusted her completely.  
“Vanille, it’s not too late,” Hope said.  
“What are you talking about?” Vanille asked, looking up at him.  
“Well…I’m a boy, and you’re a girl…we could be together,” Hope said, kicking at stones.  
Vanille smiled, “It’s cute that you’re concerned for me,” she said. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You’re too much younger than me, I think. It doesn’t matter to you, and it certainly doesn’t matter to me, but it might bother our friends, and these things always come out. I know, I’ve lived through enough secrets being told or found out. I used to live with a lot of hunters. There was always some scandal between them. If it was just us, I wouldn’t care so much, but it isn’t. We’re part of a group. I have actually thought ‘bout it a few times, though.”  
“Calm down, please. I’m not trying to upset you! We don’t have to do anything, it was just a thought. You were upset, and I said the first thing I could think of,” Hope said. “We’re friends and I don’t like seeing my friends upset.  
“I’m not saying it’s out of the question. I just want you to be sure of what you’re gettin’ yourself into. I told Fang I was takin’ you here, the only thing she said was that I she couldn’t remember such a place, but when it came to boys I could do much worse, so I don’t think she’d care, but if Lightning found out…” Vanille began.  
“Light and I aren’t like that. I love her, but she’s more like a mother or at the very least a big sister to me than anything. She’s not my type,” Hope said.  
“Oh, and I am?” Vanille asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
“Absolutely,” Hope said, staring at Vanille’s chest. He took his shirt off.  
“Oh, so now you’ve decided to undress…wait a minute, have we decided we’re gonna do this? I’m not saying no, mind you, but I’m still not sure it’s such a good idea,” Vanille said.  
“I don’t want to die a virgin, how about you?” Hope said.  
“Well, I don’t know if I qualify as a virgin…one time one of the hunter boys forced me to give him oral sex, does that count?”  
“Vanille, as long as it went no further, you qualify as far as I’m concerned.”  
“It would’ve gone further if Fang hadn’t caught and castrated him…she lives to protect me, after all.”  
Hope knelt down next to Vanille and stroked her red hair, even if it was completely wet still. He wanted to be sure she was okay with this before he did anything, and all Vanille was doing was encouraging him.  
“It’s alright, Hope. You’re right. Let’s do this. I don’t wanna die a virgin either. And I’ve already told you it’s not like I haven’t thought ‘bout it,” Vanille said.  
Hope cupped Vanille’s pert breasts and kneaded gently. Though he had never touched a woman like this before, he seemed to know what he was doing; Vanille breathed deep, enjoying Hope’s touch.  
Vanille gasped as Hope placed loving little kisses on her nipples, gentle and sweet. She had never felt so loved. Sure, Fang would hug her sometimes, but even she had never so much as kissed her, even though Vanille was certain Fang really did love her. Of course, they considered themselves sisters. Now Hope…he was different. Vanille wanted more from him. She liked him in a way she had never even thought of liking Fang.  
Hope straddled Vanille, continuing to play with her breasts. Vanille ran her fingers across his chest, getting into it herself. Hope pinched her rosy nipples, not enough to hurt; it even felt a little bit good to the girl.  
“How do you…seem to know what y-you’re doing?” Vanille gasped.  
Hope looked her straight in the eyes and grinned, “Just instinct, I guess,” he replied. “You like it, don’t you?”  
“Only a lot.”  
Vanille pulled Hope into a passionate kiss, enjoying every second of having him to herself. She was already having fun, and couldn’t wait to do more.  
Hope backed off. “I just thought of something,” he said.  
“What’s wrong?” Vanille asked. She hoped he wasn’t trying to back out now. She liked what they were doing.  
“Well…we don’t have any protection. If we have sex, you could get pregnant, and there’s no way we could deal with that. I’m only fourteen! I’m too young to be a father, and we’re l’cie,” Hope said.  
“Hope, it’s fine. I can’t get pregnant right now. It’s not the right time. Do you think I would’ve said yes to you without taking that into consideration? I’m glad you thought of it, shows you care ‘bout me!” Vanille said.  
“You sure?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
Hope sat back down and began stroking Vanille’s privates, petting her. The girl loved it. The white-haired boy teased the older girl’s clit, pinching it, tickling, rubbing.  
“Vanille, spread your legs wide. I want to…” Hope couldn’t finish, he didn’t know how to put it. He had Vanille to himself, he really didn’t want to ruin it by saying the wrong thing.  
“Don’t be shy. We’re alone so you can say it. You want to eat my sweet little pussy, doncha?” Vanille said.  
“Yeah…” Hope said.  
Vanille not only spread her legs for Hope, but she spread her vaginal lips open for him. Hope knelt before her and gave the tight little hole a kiss. Vanille giggled. She loved how shy and innocent Hope was.  
Hope’s tongue darted into Vanille quickly, lapping just a little bit of her nectar. The girl just about screamed. She really did taste like vanilla, and Hope went back in for more. His hot tongue filling her hole felt really good to Vanille, and she kept trying to get him inside further and further. She wrapped her legs around his neck and held him to her like that until she came.  
Hope gave Vanille’s vagina a last long kiss and then climbed on top of her, his fingers tickling her clit still. He turned his attention back to her tits, this time running his tongue around her nipples, sucking only slightly.  
“Don’t be shy, Hope. Give my titties a good sucking,” Vanille purred. “I think you like my breasts a little much. That doesn’t bother me any. In fact, it makes me like you all the more.”  
Hope suckled the girl’s left breast, while he kneaded and played with the right. Vanille purred and moaned sweetly. The teenaged boy kept it up.  
Vanille reached down and fondled Hope’s penis, making the boy a little less interested in the lovely nipples he had been suckling and wonder what the hell the girl was going to do to him next. She rubbed the tip against her tight little slit, making Hope want to take her, but she wouldn’t allow it until she was good and ready. She was in control now, and was making a point of it.  
“This will do nicely,” Vanille purred, stroking the entire length.  
“Glad…you approve,” Hope groaned.  
Vanille massaged Hope’s penis gently, making him moan in unbelievable pleasure, which only urged her on more. She was not experienced in giving handjobs, but she knew she was doing well if the boy was that happy. She wanted attention in the worst way herself, but she was happy enough pleasing Hope for the moment.  
Hope, sensing Vanille’s need, plunged two fingers into her vagina and thrust them in and out slowly. She was hot and so very wet…and Hope knew it wasn’t from the water either. She wanted him so badly. Though she was so tight, Hope managed to fit a third finger inside, and picked up the pace considerably.  
“So full…” Vanille moaned.  
“I can fill it even more, if you’d like,” Hope said. “All you have to do is let go of me.”  
Vanille let go of Hope’s hard dick and Hope withdrew his fingers from her sweet little hole. He suckled the wonderful nectar off two of his fingers slowly, and offered the third to the girl. Vanille took his finger into her mouth and tasted her own sweetness. It wasn’t something she had ever really thought about doing, but Hope offering it to her…  
Hope climbed on top of Vanille and rubbed the tip against her opening. He didn’t want to hurt her.  
“Vanille, are you absolutely sure you’re ready for this?” Hope asked.  
“I’ve been ready for a long time, cutie,” Vanille said.  
“Really? We don’t have to do this.”  
“You’re the one who seems unsure.”  
Hope sighed, “Vanille, I’ve never done this before, you know that. All I know is I care about you, and I want you so much, and I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Go slow, then,” Vanille said.  
Hope pulled back his hips, and slowly pushed his hardness into Vanille’s hole. Vanille winced, biting back a scream. She was so tight, and it felt bigger entering her then it had in her hands. And it hurt more than she expected.  
“Hope…please. Stop moving…hurts,” Vanille whimpered.  
“I’m sorry! What do you want me to do? Should I take it out?” Hope asked frantically.  
“No, just…stop moving. No more, not yet. Just wait.”  
Hope felt so bad that the girl was in so much pain. Vanille had been told it would hurt, but she didn’t think it would hurt that much.  
“I’m sorry,” Hope said.  
“Don’t be. It’s what happens. Back in Oerba, I used to ask Fang, she told me things. I knew it would hurt the first time,” Vanille said, breathing hard. Then she whispered, “You may continue.” Before she kissed the boy deep and he gently slid the rest inside of her.  
“I feel bad Vanille. I didn’t want to hurt you,” Hope said, beginning to thrust slowly inside her.  
“It feels a little better now that you’re all the way in,” Vanille said quietly. She was starting to get used to Hope’s size, even though it still hurt.  
“Just tell me when you’re ready. I can wait. I like it. You keep me warm,” Hope said. He felt good nestled in the girl.  
“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Vanille purred, bucking her hips against Hope slowly. “Now…please.”  
Hope thrust in harder and faster, making Vanille cry out. It felt good to him, and she was starting to enjoy it herself. Now she knew what Fang always used to talk about. She was right; it was intense, and it did feel good once one got used to it. Vanille bucked upward, meeting Hope’s thrusts.  
Hope didn’t know how he knew just what to do, but he was pleased that Vanille seemed to like it. He held her hips and pounded into her balls deep. Vanille squealed in pleasure as she came again.  
“You like having my big cock fill up your tight pussy, doncha?” Hope asked, an evil grin across his face.  
“Hope, do me harder!” Vanille cried.  
Hope sped up to his fastest, his hardest, and his deepest. Vanille screamed with every thrust. Her vagina gripped him tight, and was getting tighter still.  
“Hold on Vanille,” Hope said, “I want to come with you.”  
Vanille moaned deep and kissed the boy again. Hope pounded hard into her, nearing his end but wishing it could last longer. With one last deep thrust, Hope emptied himself inside Vanille’s womb, making the girl come with him. They both screamed their euphoria, and Hope rested, his dick still nestled in Vanille’s cervix.  
“Maker, that was good,” Hope said.  
“Yeah, I had fun. No wonder Fang likes it so much. I wouldn’t mind doing that again once in a while. You gonna be okay?” Vanille asked.  
“Yeah. Just…give me some time. I know, we’ve got to get back to the group, but oh man…”  
“Took a lot out of you, didn’t it Love?”  
“Yeah…how can you still have so much energy? And please don’t start calling me Love when we find Light and the rest. It might get weird,” Hope said.  
Vanille yawned, “What makes you think I’m not tired? I want to go to sleep right here, but we have to rejoin the rest. They’re gonna wonder where we got off to, except for Fang, since I told her where I was taking you. She might tell Light, and then we’ll get caught. I don’t want to have to explain this to her. C’mon Hope, we need to get back,” she said.  
Hope managed to get himself out of Vanille, but he had trouble getting back on his feet. Vanille helped him get dressed and they went back into the water and somehow were able to swim out the way they came in.  
Vanille retrieved her clothes, and got dressed. Hope kept trying to think up excuses for why he was so wet. He decided to tell Lightning that Vanille pushed him in a river for saying something stupid.  
“Vanille, I don’t know how to say this…” Hope began.  
“I know. I love you too,” the girl said.


End file.
